Into the Valley
by Drake81
Summary: Part two to New Worlds; Now it time to return the favor as both the Tleilaxion and the humans race against time to stop the distruction of both their worlds.
1. Chapter 1

     Dawn over the city came slowly now that winter approached. To one whose life had changed the ending of one season was somehow appropriate. Auliya watched from her bedroom window as the night slowly gave way to the dawn. It had just been a little over two weeks since Max's funeral and after months of worry Auliya found herself in a strange place. With Kiswa and the twins gone she had no team to go back to and even if Max had survived he would never have been given back to the humans, not after everything that had been said and done. Most likely he would have been required to begin training as the successor to the High Lord.

     Auliya smiled just imaging Lord Gea trying to teach Max the priestly concepts of Richese's religious sect. With Max gone from the team most likely Auliya and the others would have gone back to their separate lives. The twins would begin their temple training along with Max and Auliya would return to begin learning her father's business. Kiswa would have most likely begun his temple training, as well, just to be near Max and the twins. Auliya laughed softly just imaging all the trouble the boys would have gotten into; silently betting that by the end of the month the temple would no longer be standing. Auliya laughter quickly changed to tears as reality once more set in that Max and the others where not coming back.

     Auliya dried her tears and once more pulled herself together she looked towards the box Max's grandfather had given her after the funeral had ended. Made of dark ebony and delicately carved with Max's house seal, the dragon and crane. The box was no bigger than the flat of her hand; inside the lid was a carving of the phoenix burning representing the end of Max's life. Contained within the box was what remained of Max's ashes.

     Max's body had been cremated according to Tleilaxion custom. Burned as the sun set on the third day of his death his ashes were to be scattered on every rising for the next two weeks and today was the last day. Normally this would be a shared duty between the surviving team members and the family but because Auliya was the only one left and Max's Lady Mother found it to hard to let her son go it was now her job to comfort the dead on their way. She sang an old earth song that Max had told her about as she scattered the last of his ashes that somehow seemed to fit the moment; " I will remember you , will you remember me…".

     As the song ended and the last of Max's ashes blew away in the morning breeze the tears began fall once more but were quickly whipped away for Auliya knew that somehow she and Max would met again and that death for Max was not the end but just another road to be traveled. As others in the house began to awaken Auliya set the box aside for the last time and quickly began to get ready for the day, for while her team may no longer exist life as a merchants daughter never stopped and today was a new day.

     The High Lord studied the irate human and wished once again for understanding. The Earth delegation had attended the state funeral and all three had expressed sadness at Max's loss, all but this lone human, Heero Yui, the human that had been used as bait to draw his grandson and his team into a trap. Lord Gea felt his anger stir as he once more recalled the lost and hurt look on Max's face. The humans truly did not understand what it meant to lose such a powerful team.

     At a little over five feet six Agent Yui could have given the smallest Tleilaxion a run for their money. Built along slime lines he none the less had a well defined upper body and a face, that according to rumor, that had most of the noble ladies "drooling in their cheerios" as Max would say. Thinking about how Max would have loved to witness the noble ladies "drooling" over a human Lord Gea felt some of his anger fade.

     With piercing blue eyes and messy chocolate colored hair he could understand why his grandson felt such an attachment to this human in the first place. Lord Gea also felt certain that if it wasn't for the ongoing negations Agent Yui would have been less then gentle in his question asking process. As it was the human was becoming a danger with his constant questioning of Max's death. He had to put a stop to it fast before the human once more brought danger to his grandson, "Agent Yui the fact that you persist in this delusion is more a statement towards your inability to cope then the chance that I or our government is lying to you. Not only do you insult me and my house but to suggest that I would cause my daughter and her husband so much grief as a type of joke is unforgivable at best." Which was true, for while it was necessary for all concerned the hardest part was watching his grieving daughter and her husband deal with the loss of their child. It was only today that Lady Isis had found out that she was with child. For the first time in weeks it was tears of joy she shed instead of grief. Standing up from the chair he was seated in when Agent Yui came to call he handed Heero an envelope, "I found this in Max's things. Take it and leave, you are no longer welcome here," with that said Lord Gea turned and walked away silently praying that for once the stubborn human would just let it go, for all their sakes.

     Heero felt his hand clinch in anger as he held himself in check. Beating the High Priest of Richese religious sect to death was not a good idea, especially given how hard Quatre and the others had had to work to re-open trade talks after that stupid shit commander almost got Duo and his team killed. To learn that Duo had been alive all this time had filled Heero with such a mix of emotion that it left him shaking; anger, joy, sorrow, and betrayal all fought within him.

     As he lay recovering in Duo's home hope and joy at being able to see and talk to his best friend after all these years of believing him dead kept Heero from recovering as fast as he should have. To later be told that Duo was in a coma and unlikely to ever recover was like being sucker punched and made Heero want to scream at the unfairness of it all so he stayed with Duo's family waiting, hoping, and learning all about Duo's new life as Max. Heero rubbed his eyes tiredly, thinking back; once again, to the day his nightmares had become all too real.

     Amen, Max's housekeeper, had just delivered breakfast to Heero when a knock came at the door. Pushing the tray aside, Heero stood to answer the door, surprised to find Max's father, Lord Asar, on the other side looking pale. Seeing the look on Lord Asar face Heero somehow knew that life as he knew it was now and forever changed. The next thing he knew he was in the bathroom throwing up what little breakfast he had eaten. As Heero rinsed out his mouth the tears came and the sorrow at once again not being able to talk to his best friend grew.

     Max's body was displayed for three days to give the mourners time to grieve and for the final preparations to be made. Heero visited the body one night as the last of the mourners had left for the day. As he stared at the body of his friend he felt the tears come and as the sorrow built breathing became difficult until finally Heero gave in and let lose the scream that had been building. Amen found him, later that night, passed out and whimpering in his sleep holding tight to Max's hand.

     It was during this time that the Earth delegation had arrived to join Heero in once more mourning the loss of their friend. The night before the funeral fire was to begin was when Heero had had his first dream of Duo. 'Heero awake to darkness, instinctively knowing that he was not alone. He waited patiently for the other to show it's self. The other giggled before tackling Heero to the ground. Has he hit Heero automatically grabbed the other and flipped them so that he landed on top, with his fist raised, ready to strike. The darkness dissipated, reveling a laughing and grinning Duo, "Gotcha He-chan!" Heero froze in shock unable to process what he was seeing. Duo giggled once more and wiggled out from under the frozen Heero. Duo sighed softly seeing the loss look on Heero's face and gently reached up to run his fingers across his cheek, "You always did take things so personally." At Duo's touch the tears came, "You left me," he whispered as he silently look in all the changes that had taken place. Duo nodded, "Yeah, I know, am sorry about that but it had to be done." It was this point that Heero got angry, reaching up to grab Duo's shoulders he shouted, "Why! Why did you have to leave! Why won't you let us help you!?" Duo smiled one of his genuine smiles at Heero's outburst and leaned in to hug him, "You are why I am strong," Duo whispered as he leaned back and looked behind him. As he turned back both boys were now standing at a distance from each other, as Heero tried to reach out for him he left his body go heavy and his eye lids began to droop, "Relax He-man, you don't think a little thing like death could stop me do ya?" The last thing Heero remember was Duo's laughter as he disappeared into the dark.'

     It was as Heero watched the burning of Duo's body that he came to believe that it really wasn't Duo that they were watching being cremated but something else. Looking at the people attending the funeral Heero's eyes narrowed knowing that someone was lying but not the reason why. Breathing deep he turned to leave; he had two weeks in which to figure it out and possibly get Duo back.

     Quatre watched silently from his seat as Heero continued to stare out the shuttle window. Ever since Duo's funeral Heero had been acting crazy, accusing the High Lord of faking Duo's death and almost single handedly stopping the negations before they had even begun. Thankfully the Tleilaxion where able to except the excuse that grief had unbalanced him but his latest confrontation with the High Priest had gotten him banned from the planet. Turning back around in his seat Quatre sighed and rubbed his chest, the sorrow and the loneliness Heero radiated was enough to break Quatre's heart. With Quatre no longer watching him Heero relaxed his stiff poster and closed his eyes feeling tired down to his soul. Remembering the letter Lord Gea had handed him the day before Heero opened his eyes and reached for his bag, retrieving the white envelope. Leaning back in his seat he opened the letter and promptly sat up again. The letter was dated the day of the funeral and inside was Duo's hand writing. 'Hey He-chan you always did worry too much' Heero's lips twitched and a huge weight seemed to lift from his chest. It was all the proof he need to know that he really wasn't going insane. Quatre's eyes widened in surprise as he heard Heero's soft laughter, turning to look Quatre smiled, feeling the calmness that had come over Heero, whatever had happened Heero had found his center and was once more at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

     It had been six months since the return to Earth and has Quatre raced down the hallway of Preventer headquarters he once more though of all the changes they had gone through. Meeting the Tleilaxions, discovering that Duo was still alive, and traveling to different worlds. There where only a few people the Tleilaxions agreed to deal with as they where a proud people and the sting of Duo's treatment, along with the rest of the Hunter Combat teams, had left a bad taste in everyone's mouth. As part of the agreement no combat team ranked higher then Z class was aloud to work with the Preventer teams and because there was such a physical difference, as well as training and qualifying in how Hunter Combat teams where formed, no Preventer agent was allowed to join. So far the only agent's that had proven able to keep up with the combat teams had been a few select pilots and the top ranked preventer agents. As for the other's Heero, Wufie, and Trowa had settled back into life as Preventer Agents while Quatre himself had continued work at Winner Enterprise.

     It was only now that the final agreement between the humans and Tleilaxions was to be put into effect. Those Preventer's that had been able to keep up with the combat teams were now being given the chance to begin training as a combat team on the Tleilaxion world of Richese. Quatre felt a frown forming as he entered the meeting room where they where to decide who was going and who stayed for at the side of Lady Une sat none other then the Tleilaxion representative, Lord Dread. The room thrummed with tension, indicating that the discussions had not been going well. Quatre felt Lady Une's relief upon seeing him and he quickly replaced his frown with a smile, "Lord Dread, it's a pleasure to see you once again. Lady Une you're as looking as regal as ever."

     Ever the diplomat, Quatre at once put the room at ease causing both parties to smile and relax the tension in the air. At a little under five foot six there where truly few who could stay mad at the charming blue eyed, blonde business man and knowing this Quatre used it to his full advantage, in both business and diplomatic missions. Choosing a neutral seat at the table he sat and waited for someone to explain the situation to him. Lady Une cleared her throat, "As you are aware we are in the process of choosing the team or teams to begin training on Richese," with a sideways look at Lord Dread Lady Une continued, "However, we seem to have run into a slight problem with the Tleilaxion be able to keep their end of the bargain."

     Quatre saw Lord Dread stiffen at the barb and before things could escalate raised his hand and said, "Lord Dread, as I understand Tleilaxion are a proud and noble race and would not dishonor themselves or their leaders with out a very good reason. Would you care to explain why you feel unable to except the teams at this time?" Lord Dread took a deep breath to gather his thoughts and calm his anger, truly these humans had no understanding of the wider universe, "It's not that we will not hold to our agreement it just at this present point in time we require only one team and we ourselves would like to pick who is to come. We have agreed to let the commander of the combat teams here begin the basic training of the group you have chosen but the other must come with us."

     Quatre nodded his understanding, "And who you would like for this team?" "We want the friends of Duo Maxwell," Lord Dread answered, "I believe they are Heero Yui, Trowa Barton, Wufie Change, and you Mr. Winner." Quatre felt the ground shift and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up; Lady Une stiffened in shock. "Surley you are aware, are you not, that Agent Yui has currently been banned from Richese and that Mr. Winner is not a Preventer agent?" Lady Une asked. Lord Dread ignored the irate human woman and continued to watch the little blonde for more then just their world was at stake.

     As Lady Une tried to get Lord Dread's attention Quatre silently listened to the world around him. For weeks he and the others had felt that something or someone was hunting them and trying to kill them. They had had a few close calls, one happening to Trowa just a few short days ago. If he had not stopped to help his upstairs neighbor he would have died coming out of his building when a drunk driver jumped the curve. With all the attempts and near misses Quatre knew something else had to be behind it and finally for the first time he had his answer, Duo.

     As he listened to the world around him he felt his friends presents for the first time and some how knew that things would be ok and this was the right thing to do. Lord Dread's head tiled to the side as a slight chiming could be faintly heard, it reminded him of the melody the temple wind chimes made in the breeze. Lord Dread saw Quatre smile and look towards the doorway, standing there where the other requested members of the Tleilaxion team. Lord Dread felt himself relax for the first time in six weeks and hope for both the humans and his plant began to take hold. Quatre turned back to look at Lady Une and Lord Dread, "As you can see Lady we would be honored to except the Tleilaxion invitation and see no reason why the Preventer training cannot begin here for the other teams." Seeing no choice Lady Une nodded her acceptance and leaned back weary in her chair.

     Lord Dread rose from the chair and bowed to the three standing in the doorway, "You do us honor and we thank you. We will leave tonight at the last opening." The other's nodded and left to prepare leaving Lady Une and Lord Dread alone in the room once more, "Treat them well Ambassador and they will bring you the world." Lord Dread looked closely at the Director of Preventor Operations and smiled slightly before turning to leave, "We know the honor they do us for they also give us hope that human's can truly be something special"


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Dread silently contemplated the view outside the ships window. It had been a long three days since he and the four humans had boarded the transport and it was only going to get longer as the time had finally come to try and explain why his people needed them so badly but it required sharing a history that few Tleilaxion remembered. Lord Dread sighed and sipped his tea waiting for the humans to join him. The chime of the door opening was the only warning the Minister had before the humans filed into the room. Watching silently as they arranged themselves into the chairs provided he took mental notes on who would most likely prove the hardest to convince. It was no surprise that it was the blonde, Quatre Winner, at the lead.

From the information that they had been able to gather, along with accountings from other Tleilaxion that had meet and had dealings with the young man he was, by all accounts, brilliant in his ability to negotiate the toughest of problems. He was also the one to be most wary of. A skilled strategist with the ability to read his opponents every move one could almost forget that at one point this angelic looking boy had destroyed an entire colony in a fit of rage. The next to follow, and perhaps the most easy to understand, was the scholar of the group, Chang Wufie.

Lord Dread felt his lips twitch as he recalled the story's Max used to tell about the pranks he would pull on the serious young man. While the young Preventer agent tended to see things in strictly black and white there where rumors to the effect that when it came to those he considered family, there where few lengths he wouldn't go to for justice and Duo and the other three men with him where defiantly family.

Following silently behind the two was the man the Tleilaxion had the least amount of information on, Trowa Barton. Considered the spy and the infiltrator of the group, he was the type of person who you could easily loose in any type of crowd. The though of it made the Minister frown for of the four of them only Preventer Barton truly made him feel the most uncomfortable. Bringing up the rear of the group was none other then Heero Yui. A solider through and through it baffled the minister how it was that he and Max had even become such good friends.

As the door slid closed behind them Lord Dread nodded his head in welcome and offered the humans some tea. With the formalities behind them Lord Dread began the explanations, "As you already know when we reach Richese you will begin your training as a hunter combat team. However, there will be one alteration in the fact that you will not receive your training at the school as normal but at the temple with High Priest Gea. Because your team was specially requested and taking into consideration that your training will take place at the temple Lord Asar and Lady Isis have agreed to house you in the guest quarters off the main house."

It was at this point that Quatre spoke up, "Lord Dread for a man that is saying so much you have told us very little as to why this has all become necessary." Lord Dread smiled briefly and nodded, "True and I am sorry, but in order to understand it requires me telling you a history many of my people find shameful at best." "Human history is filled with many shameful moments's Minister," replied Quatre, "It makes it no less import, nor does it lessen our more joyful moments."

Lord Dread contemplated the blond's words for a few moments before taking a breath and lunching into his tale, "To truly understand one must go back to the beginning, for it is in this beginning that the truth may still be heard…"

Tleilaxion History:

Travlers and explorers, we settled on Richese 10,000 years ago. Richese was not the original home world of the Tleilaxion's and it is, sadly, no longer known where we come from or why it was that we choose to leave. Unbeknown to the new comers a type of "living virus" had invaded the planet and over the generations of Tleilaxion births slowly transformed the average person into the talents of today. Because the virus had never come across humans, only plant life, several generations where lost to unexpected mutations.

As all things tend to do, this eventually led to a clash between the so called "normal's" and the mutations. The silent war between the two went on for generations with the normal's taking the greater loss. Fearing the total loss of all life the virus created a way to balance both sides. With fewer and fewer mutations occurring things seemed to finally balance out.

It was only latter discovered that our people had split into three talents: 90 were general talent, people considered especially skilled at their trade; 7 were spatial talents, people that were later referred to as sentinels and had a hyper awareness of their surroundings; 2 were world talents or what some cultures refer to as elementals. The rare 1 left undiscovered amongst us where of such talent and power that once it became known that they existed the balance once more shifted and a devastating war broke out between the normal's' and the mutants. For each person who sought to control the powerful "golden dragon" disaster awaited and many, many lives where lost.

During the last 3,000 years only one dragon has ever been born and once more we are looking at war, only this time its not only the mutants we have to worry about but the dragon as well for this dragon is not the usual golden dragon but a black war dragon with the fate of multiple worlds in it hands."

It was at this point Heero's attention became super focused, "Your talking about Duo aren't you Minister?" Lord Dread sighed and tiredly rubbed his eyes, for the first time in years Dread truly felt all 349 of his years, "Am afraid you are still under a mistaken impression that the person you once knew as Duo Maxwell still exist." "As long as we continue to honor his memory Duo will always be alive to us Minister," replied Agent Chang with a touch of frost in his voice. Dread nodded his head in understanding, "and I am truly honored that you choose to remember your lost loved ones so, however, I cannot, in all honesty, let you leave under the mistaken impression that you're going to Richese to begin training in order to help your dead friend."

Quatre, feeling the tension rise, directed the Minister back to the point, "Lord Dread to say that your history is truly amazing is an understatement; however, I still fail to see why it is that you requested us in particular." The Minister took a calming breath and continued with his explanation, "As I have previously stated the virus divided our people into three classes and over the centuries we have found that certain talents tend to gather with other talents, how or why this is still remains a mystery to this day. It is because of this "pack" mentality that we developed the training schools and our hunter-combat teams.

When the last great war occurred and many of our lines became lost the "virus" once more adapted and over the generations gave us others not originally of Tleilaxion decent to form bonds with and find a balance with our talents. It was only after the lost lines where recovered that the problems soon began to occur in both the normal and the mutant population.

Many believe that the many generational breeding of Tleilaxion and non-Tleilaxion has once more caused a shift in our talent population. While we still have a "pack" mentality it has become harder and harder to place our people. This is especially true for those with a stronger talent then most." "Your hunter-combat teams are suffering are they not Minister," asked Agent Barton softly. "You are correct. For the first time in recorded memory our teams have developed at only four to five people per unit and this puts an incredible strain on both the team and the team members. If outside talent is added the strain ease's and a greater balance is formed." "With relations between humans and Tleilaxion being what it is adding outside talent becomes difficult at best," Quatre said already seeing the implications to both sides. "Am afraid so, Mr. Winner and the worse is yet to come," replied Lord Dread after taking a sip of his tea, "With the added threat of a black war dragon only truly special talents can help anchor him."

"A wolf without his pack is a lonely wolf indeed," replied Trowa to no one in particular. Silence held the group as each person in the room reflected on that thought. "You need the elements," stated Wufie suddenly. All eyes turned to look at the young scholar in question. "Chinese tradition as always held the belief that the dragon is a decent of the gods and has continually been linked to the elements of nature," answered Wufie, "if strong talents need balance then to balance a dragon you need the four elements of wind, water, earth and fire." Lord Dread smiled, relieved that the humans where finally beginning to understand, "I believe, that for now, it is best if we leave the discussion as it is and give ourselves time to think about all has been discussed here tonight." The others, sharing a quick look between them, nodded and agreed, leaving the room to head towards their quarters. For awhile Lord Dread stayed and watched the stars pass by until the hour grew late.

While the Minister watched the view from the port window the boys gathered in Quatre room to discuss all that had been learned. Silence once more held as each though upon what had been discussed. Surprisingly it was Trowa who was the first to speak, "the Minister isn't telling us everything." Three pairs of eyes turned to him in surprise, "Auliya once told me that Duo's talent was too powerful for most Tleilaxion's to handle which is why he formed one with people who had either very little talent or no talent at all," he explained. "The minister's so called mutants," Wufie muttered. Trowa nodded, "Which explains why the school was so against their formation. A member of the nobility mixing with the talentless and being unable or unwilling to form a bond with other talents was a shock to say the least."

"Tleilaxion talent also tends to go through two stages," stated Heero after a moment's pause, "the first stage is during puberty when their talent first emerges, usually around the ten to twelve year range. Because the Tleilaxion's are so long lived a second type of puberty may occur around the 150 to 200 year range. In a few rear cases, such as times of high stress, mental and physical exhaustion, and near death experiences this so call second puberty tends to come early causing a type of mutation in the Tleilaxion's talent and expanding it to two or three times its original strength. Normally the talent tends to burn out after a few short days as the body is unable to handle such a dramatic increase in the talent." "But if Duo, being the survivalist he is, did manage to survive the increase to his power and people found out they would react in one of two ways," said Quatre looking at them all in growing anxiety. "They would either kill him or try and control him," finished Wufie.

"The most vulnerable time in a Tleilaxion's life comes during its birth; for a Tleilaxion must be able to bond to its family to help it grow both emotionally and physically," continued Heero as he looked off into the distance, "If the wrong people stood at Duo so-called "second birth" there would be no telling the damage that would be done." Turning his attention back to the group a hard glint appeared in his eyes, "Duo would rather die than be used in such a fashion." The others nodded in understanding, leaving it unsaid that if it happened it would be up to them to put a stop it in whatever why necessary.

"There is still a piece missing," Quatre said after a moment of though, "Duo always had the ability to make friends with anyone, regardless of their station in life. His team adored him and most of the people I met during my last visit where truly sad to have lost him." "It's not the mutants we have to worry about is it?" asked Wufie already seeing what Quatre was trying to say. Quatre shook his head, "No, their not it's something else entirely and am not sure the Minister is aware of the hidden threat." "Duo's grandfather," Heero snarled in anger, "If anyone knows it's him and this time, by god, he will tell me the truth." After all they had been through Quatre still found the time to smile at Heero's reaction. Nobody could hold a grudge like Heero could and he had never forgiven the High Priest for kicking him off the planet like he had. In his need to find answers Heero had rehearsed the Tleilaxion society in fine detail hoping to somehow find the answers he was unable to receive from the High Priest. Now it looked as if they would all be getting the answers they needed. Shortly afterword's they called it quits for the night and each left to go to their own rooms; their heads filled with many questions and not near enough answers.

Over the next few days Lord Dread continued to meet with the team from Earth slowly introducing them to Tleilaxion religion and history. On the last day before they where scheduled to dock they meet for the final and last time. Sipping ra-chag, the Tleilaxion equivalent of tea, they talked of little things, as if sensing that to discuss anything more important would bring home the reality of the situation all too quickly. For once Lord Dread actually enjoyed the company of humans and got just a glimpse of what made Agent Yui so likeable to Max.

As per Tleilaxion tradition on the day of docking the humans where not wished farewell but a simple see you soon, for all Tleilaxion believe that no one ever truly says goodbye and that all people will eventually meet again whether in this life or the next. As the humans where met at the dock by the family house servants the Minister sent one last prayer to the gods praying for the safety of all their people.

In the dark place, where the dragon rested, a bell sounded and light ripped across the darkness. The dragon looked up at the sound and smiled, his team had arrived and the time of his birth drew near. Next to the dragon a small flickering light chimed. As the dragon continued to watch the fading ripples of light he gently petted the small light like a cat, singing a soft lullaby to it, helping it to become stable once more. As the last of the light faded the Trainer appeared once again, "You baby it too much." The Dragon smiled showing the Trainer all of his teeth. The Trainer grunted, unimpressed at the Dragons display. The small light finally stabilized and vanished back to where it belonged, leaving only the Dragon and the Trainer in the dark place. After a moment the Trainer elbowed the Dragon, "Come on kid we've got miles to go yet before you're even ready to leave here."

As the Trainer walked off the Dragon stuck out his tough and gave him a raspberry before the light enveloped his body turning the huge monster into a petite, elfin like boy. Jogging, he quickly caught up to the Trainer and began once more to pelt him with questions. The Trainer felt a small smile form on his lips. In all his centuries of training new dragons none had ever been as entertaining as this new black one. Quick to learn and eager to play, he never ceased to amaze him. What normally took centuries to learn was taking this one only month's to process and grasp. As the young dragon continued to chatter the Trainer looked back and lost his smile, for there just out of eye sight the darkness was being devoured by something truly terrifying. Worry for the dragon once more took over, causing the Trainer to snap at the babbling youngster, "Enough! We waist time while you prattle on. Now, quite stalling and begin your lessons as you have been taught." The young dragon tilted his head to the side in question, as if hearing something, before snorting and once again sticking his tough out at the Trainer. Turning the dragon walked off into the darkness to begin his training once more.


End file.
